


Meteor Shower

by LaughingFreak



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Maki’s been working late and Rin has been waiting for her to come home so they can relax together.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Kudos: 15





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but it's something and it's being posted anyways. Hope someone out there likes it enough.

It was almost eleven o’clock at night and Maki still wasn’t home. Her eyes were getting droopy and the warmth of their cat on her lap wasn’t helping at all, but she sipped at her hot chocolate with a hum. She didn’t have to go to work until late afternoon tomorrow, so waiting for the redhead wasn’t a problem tonight, at least.

Lately, they’ve barely had time together and she knew that Maki was tired, but Rin missed her wife and wanted to spend a bit of time together before they both lost their minds. With Maki being a doctor at the hospital it wasn’t surprising that her schedule would be busy. That didn’t mean they couldn’t try fit time together into it and they tried to do so as much as possible.

Rin ran her fingers down the tabby cat’s back, the cat purring as she pet him. “Any minute now she’ll be home.” She scratched behind his ear, earning a small meow. “I just know it.”

“Know what?”

Rin snapped her head up and found her wife standing at the bottom of the porch steps looking up at her with tired confusion. She hopped to her feet, their cat falling onto his feet and giving an angry meow. She whined an apology at the cat, but only got a kitty glare as it ran off into the house.

Maki laughed quietly into her hand and Rin smiled at her before launching herself down the steps and bringing the other woman into her arms. The doctor wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. Rin felt her relax and kissed Maki’s temple. “Welcome home.”

“Glad to be home,” was her muffled reply, not lifting her face at all and squeezing her tighter.

Rin laughed and rubbed her cheek against the crown of her head. The redhead sighed contentedly.

“You almost missed it!” said Rin as she took her wife’s hand and led her to the backyard where a blanket laid on the ground.

Maki paused at the sight, but kept her hand in the other woman’s. “Missed…what?”

The other woman smiled and pulled her onto the blanket with her, having the doctor settle between her legs and rest her back against Rin’s front. “Nozomi said there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, remember?” She wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders.

“Oh...I forgot.” She sighed and sunk into the warmth of her wife. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy that I forgot about this.”

“It’s okay. At least you made it!”

Maki sat up and turned to face the other woman, getting on her knees and cupping both her cheeks with her hands. She had a serious look on her face. “No, it’s not okay. We’ve hardly spent any time together for weeks and date nights keep getting postponed or cancelled.” Her cheeks pinked and she kissed her, sweet and chaste. “And I miss you, too, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

Rin smiled and rubbed her cheek against her wife’s, squeezing her tight. “You’re here now and we still get to cuddle and watch the meteor shower, so it’s all good.” She kissed her cheek.

The doctor smiled and hid her face in the other woman’s shoulder and hummed in agreement.

They settled back down onto the blanket, now lying down side by side, their fingers laced together between them. As soon as they got comfortable that was when they saw the first meteor slash across the sky.

Followed by another.

Then another.

And another.

Until the night sky was covered by the meteor shower like falling stars. It was bright and beautiful.

“I’m glad I made it home in time,” murmured Maki, her fingers tightening in Rin’s hand.

Rin smiled and squeezed her hand back. “Me too.”


End file.
